The Bonds of Blood
by daisychains123
Summary: Sofia's adoptive parents were killed in a deatheater attack. She's been sent to Hogwarts to be with her birth father. Hermione is asked to look after her. There's just one problem. Sofia's father is none other than Severus Snape. AU HP/HG OC/? plz R
1. A Favour

**I just can't help myself can I? Once a plot bunny starts attacking me, I just give in. It's as if I **_**want**_** to be under piles and piles of work…**

**Oh well.**

**This is a thing that popped into my head last night, and I just had to get it down… at two in the morning.**

**The pairings are a lil different this time- I am just going tell you ONE of the pairings in this first chapter.**

**Enjoy, and drop a review on your way out. ******

**Chels**

**The Bonds of Blood**

**Chapter One A Favour**

Hermione Granger made her way alone to the Headmaster's office, bringing her robes tighter around her. It was a cold night, snow falling gently around the castle, hinting at Christmas, not more than three weeks away now.

And despite this, Harry had scheduled a Quidditch practise, although she had been glad to note that it was just a theory session, the Head Girl had been saddened by the thought that her boyfriend would not be available that night. Then, a note had appeared from Dumbledore, asking for Hermione- he knew his Head Boy had a meeting, it seemed- and she had hurried to see what exactly was so urgent that the Headmaster needed her assistance at quarter to eight on a Friday evening.

Hermione checked her watch- she still had a good five minutes, and the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office was in sight. She didn't slow her pace as she gave the password. She was accustomed to visiting her Headmaster; either to discuss how the school's students were fairing, running extra errands- she was glad to help the man she so respected- or even just for a chat about the latest book she had read and a cup of tea (minus the sherbet lemon Professor Dumbledore always offered her.)

Hermione climbed up the spiralling staircase, and knocked at the grand oak door before her. A 'come in' was heard, and she opened the door and slipped inside.

She noticed instantly that it was much warmer in the round office, and she hastened to loosen her cloak.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk, reading what appeared to be a letter.

"Please sit, Miss Granger. Sherbet lemon?"

Hermione politely declined.

Dumbledore smiled, popping one of the sweets into his mouth.

"Thank you very much for coming immediately Miss Granger. I am afraid I am need of asking you a favour."

"Ask away sir." Hermione answered, sitting a little straighter.

"You see Miss Granger; we have a new student arriving tonight. She is from Paris, although she is English, and attended Beauxbatons. Her adoptive parents have recently been killed in a Death Eater attack."

"Oh, how terrible." Hermione said in sympathy. She was not surprised- attacks were becoming more frequent by the day- but she was empathetic. The Dark Lord's followers had murdered her Father not more than a month before her final year at Hogwarts, and her Mother was now living under the care of Molly Weasley.

"She is coming to Hogwarts to be closer to her real father. Her birth mother is also deceased."

Hermione nodded, wondering silently why the girl had not grown up with her real father, but put it out of her mind.

"What year is she Professor?"

"She will be in her Seventh Year, although she is only sixteen. I believe that she will be turning seventeen sometime in May."

Hermione nodded- it was unusual, but not unheard of. She, after all, was technically nineteen, what with her birthday being the 19th September 1979 and all her meddling with the time turner in her third year.

Dumbledore was speaking again.

"I was hoping that you could take her under your wing Miss Granger, show her around the castle and to classes and such."

"Of course sir!" Hermione agreed readily, and the elderly wizard smiled.

"Thank you my dear- you've saved me some worry. I don't doubt that she will be quite safe with you- not to mention Messrs. Potter and Weasley!" he chuckled.

Hermione was about to ask for the girls' name when a knock came at the door.

"Ah- this must be her now."

Dumbledore and Hermione both stood and the Headmaster went to open the door. Hermione tried to look around him, but could only see some emerald green robes- she soon figured belonged to Professor McGonagall, as Dumbledore said 'Thank you- good evening Minerva."

Dumbledore moved out of the way, inviting in someone. They stepped into the room, and Hermione tried to conceal her gasp.

The new girl was wearing dusty grey skinny jeans, and a slim black t-shirt that said in silver writing-

'This England never did, nor never shall,

Lie at the proud feet of a conqueror.'

Hermione noted the Shakespearean quote, thought it strangely appropriate, and moved on in her silent observation.

The girl had pale -almost white- skin, and shiny jet-black hair that fell just above her shoulders in uneven bangs, her fringe falling across her eyes slightly.

She had only a little makeup on, consisting of black eyeliner, mascara, and a clear lip-gloss. No way near so many cosmetics as Lavender usually wore.

This girl had a natural beauty, the little make-up she wore only enhanced it.

However, this was not what had made Hermione gasp.

Hermione glanced at Dumbledore- surely, he realized…? But the blue eyes of her Headmaster did not seek out her own, and she turned back to the girl before her as Dumbledore spoke.

"Miss Granger- might I introduce to you… Miss Sofia Snape."

Hermione gazed into the new girls' familiar; almond shaped emerald green eyes, and smiled slightly, hiding her shock.

_Snape?_


	2. Sofia Snape

**The Bonds of Blood**

**Chapter Two Sofia Snape**

I followed Dumbledore into his office, looking around it for the first time. It was round, and little knick-knacks sat on every available space. There was a large bookshelf, stuffed with many volumes. My fingers itched to pick through them, but I turned away from those marvellous books as Dumbledore introduced me.

"Miss Granger- might I introduce to you… Miss Sofia Snape."

The girl- Granger- hid her shocked eyes, and gained her composure quickly.

"Hello Sofia- I'm Hermione."

I nodded, and took the other girls' outstretched hand. She had a firm but gentle grip, and kept eye contact.

"Hi." I said quietly, before looking around again.

"Please, both of you- sit." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chairs before his desk.

I took the one closest to the door- a habit I had learned from my Father.

"Professor-" Hermione asked, glancing quickly at me before falling silent.

"Later, Miss Granger. First we must sort out the details of Miss Snape's stay with us."

She seemed reluctant, but muttered a 'yes sir'.

"Now" said Dumbledore, turning to me. "First things first; we must sort you into your house."

I nodded, feeling a surge of nerves.

_Slytherin; like Father? Or Gryffindor like my unknown Mother…_

Dumbledore was bringing down a tattered old hat, and Granger's eyes were stuck on the hats rim.

The Headmaster placed it on his desk, and the two were silent.

I was doing my best not to writhe in my seat- you could have whacked the tension over the back of the head with a bludger it was that concrete.

All of a sudden, the hat started to move. More than that- it started to _sing._

I tried not to laugh at the thought of a singing hat, and focussed on the sorting.

_From tragedy and loss _

_You have made your way_

_To be here at Hogwarts,_

_A school as old as night, and as day_

_Founders four there were_

_And houses four there are_

_Your life a blur_

_Your past Death has marred_

_Many trials you shall face_

_The daughter of Snake and Lioness_

_Those who deserve redeeming grace _

_May be your test_

_But enemies and friends_

_Shall help clarify the end_

_Put me on now, and I shall sort you_

_Will it be Hufflepuff, where patience is a virtue?_

_Ravenclaw where the witty reside?_

_Slytherin cunning's in your blood- you cannot hide_

_Shall I place you in Gryffindor daring_

_Which your blood is also sharing_

_Past and present, I am sure_

_Your true family awaits you _

_At Lions' left hand door!_

I felt my heart clench at this strange introduction to my new school.

_Gryffindor? I don't want to be in Gryffindor… Father would not approve…_

_Would he?_

_... Would Mother?_

Sofia glanced at Dumbledore, and at his nod, placed the sorting hat on her head.

**Hmmm… oh now **_**this**_** is interesting. Sofia Snape, am I right?**

_Yes Sir._

Something -which felt like a laugh- echoed throughout her mind.

**Polite as well as smart! Now, where would you prefer to be placed Miss Snape?**

_Thank you… I think. And… anywhere but Gryffindor… I cannot… I'm not brave._

**Why are you ashamed child? **

Sofia felt her memories being sifted through, and a mental picture of a tall, pale man came up. He had the same jet-black hair, the same white skin as her.

**Ah. You are worried that you are Father will not approve- that is also why I assume you do not wish to be in Gryffindor?**

_Yes… I'm not sure what I'd do… if he rejected me again._

**Come now! Your Father has had his own reasons for what he has done, and what he will do. **

Sensing her questions, the sorting hat cut across her thoughts.

**I cannot give out another's thoughts Miss Snape. However, I can tell you this – your Father will be proud of you, no matter which house you are placed in. He may only show that he's disappointed you didn't take after him- but secretly he's delighted, because you are more like your mother. In fact, although there is a mixture of the both of them in you- your intelligence, and brilliance in Potions and Charms is clear reference to that- I see more of her in you. Her bravery, loyalty, and shy streak of kindness runs through you. You are destined for great things, but you will never reach them if you remain ignorant to your past. You have more than just your father in you, Sofia. Remember that.**

Sofia was vaguely aware of the voice in her head becoming audible to her ears.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Remember my advice Miss Snape. Good luck.**


	3. the Newest Gryffindor

**The Bonds of Blood**

**Chapter Three the Newest Gryffindor**

It almost came as a surprise to Hermione when the sorting hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" She had been positive that Sofia Snape would follow in her Father's Slytherin steps- but no. It seemed that she must have more of… who ever it was that was her mother in her than she first thought.

Hermione felt her curiosity arise again, and quickly stamped it out.

_Later!_ She told herself, before looking at Sofia.

She was paler than she had been, and her eyes weren't focussed- but Hermione could plainly see the determination in them.

"Well then." Said Dumbledore, and Hermione could tell that he was also surprised at this outcome. "Well. Miss Granger, this will make it easier for you to look after Miss Snape- please do so."

Hermione caught the warning in his glance.

Not everyone would be as accepting of Sofia as she was- some might even try to harm her. Hermione was not even sure if she was thinking about Slytherin or Gryffindor.

She nodded, and Sofia sighed, seemingly relieved there would be someone to watch out for her.

Hermione's resolution solidified.

She would give her a chance. Snape may be cruel and sarcastic, but he was also spying for them.

"Ok then… Shall I take her back to Gryffindor dorms professor?" Hermione asked, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, please Miss Granger- but first, I would like a word with you alone."

Sofia took the hint, and excused herself quietly, stepping out and closing the door.

"I take it you have some questions, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said, studying his Head Girl.

"I do, sir. First of all… her eyes…?"

"Are a mere coincidence." Dumbledore said. He did not meet her puzzled gaze.

Dumbledore knew as well as Hermione; there was no such thing as coincidence in the Wizarding world.

"Oh." Hermione said, before asking. "Does Professor Snape know…?"

"No. I am going to let Sofia tell him. Indeed- he does not even know she is here."

Hermione hid her surprise, and Dumbledore fixed his piercing blue gaze upon her sternly. "Please understand Miss Granger- they are not close- Sofia believes Severus to have abandoned her out of hate, when he was merely doing it for her safety. They have seen each other perhaps a total of three times in her life."

Hermione nodded, and felt a surge of sympathy for the other girl. While she knew what it was like to lose a loved one, she did not know what it was like to be unloved. Perhaps that was harsh- Snape must have had _some_ feeling for his daughter- he had given her safety, after all…

"Do you have any more questions, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, and she shook her head. "Very well then- I hope that you will take it upon yourself to befriend Sofia. She is going through a rough period, and everyone needs friends at those times."

Hermione nodded. "I understand Sir."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well- you may go."

Hermione stood, and walked to the door, thinking.

Sofia stood outside the door, suddenly wishing she were anywhere else. When she had turned eleven, she had begged her foster parents to allow her to go to Hogwarts- and now the only thing she wanted to do was to run home, crawl into bed and simply be comforted by her parents…

'_But you can't,' _said a cruel voice in her head. '_They're dead. They're dead, and they're not coming back, so you might as well just grow up!'_

Sofia shook herself as the Head Girl -Hermione, she remembered- stepped out of the office, and gave her an uncertain smile.

"Hi again. I'm Hermione- I'll be showing you around until you get used to the castle."

Sofia nodded, and smiled shyly back. "Okay."

The two started down the stairs in silence, and after a minute Hermione tried to make conversation. "So how much do you know about the castle Sofia?"

Sofia smiled- this was something she knew. "Well… you'll probably think me a geek- but I love Hogwarts: A History. I always wanted to come here, but Mum and Dad…"

She trailed off, her face set in a sorrowful expression.

"My Father was killed by Death Eaters." Hermione said quietly. "I know you're in a completely different situation, but-"

"No." said Sofia, not meeting her gaze. "We're all the same- every one of us. Death Eaters are vicious, power hungry, blood crazed monsters- and any of their victims are in the same boat, no matter how different the attack." Her voice had cracked, and she could feel her puzzling green eyes stinging.

Hermione was silent for a second, before she placed her hand on the other girls' arm. "You're right. We've got to stick together. It doesn't matter the extent of the attack- it's the thought behind it that is doing the damage."

Sofia nodded, and Hermione continued to lead the way to Gryffindor tower.

"This is Gryffindor tower- your home for the rest of the year." Hermione said as she led Sofia to the entrance into the common room.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked, eyeing Sofia with curiosity.

"Hippogriff feathers." Hermione said, glancing at the portrait disdainfully- she knew that the Fat Lady would be off to gossip with her friend Violet as soon as they were inside.

The portrait swung open, and the two girls walked in.

A sudden hush fell over the room, which had been buzzing happily with chatter a few moments before.

"Hey Mione!" a voice came, and two boys walked over. One was tall, had red hair, blue eyes, and heaps of freckles. The other was slightly shorter than the other was; his messy black hair fell in front of a pair of glasses. He was wearing two badges over his school uniform- Head Boy and Quidditch captain. Both of the boys looked slightly confused as to Sofia's presence.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said happily, kissing the boy with black hair's cheek in greeting. "How was Quidditch practise?"

"Yeah, okay." Harry replied, before grinning cheekily. "Colin wouldn't shut up, but then if he did I think everyone would think he'd passed out."

The red head laughed, and Hermione turned to Sofia. "Sofia- this is Harry and Ron. Guys, this is Sofia."

Sofia could hear the buzz of conversation return to the room. She glanced at Hermione, wondering why she had not mentioned last names. She shrugged internally, and decided to ask her later.

Sofia turned back to the two boys, and, seeing that the red head – Ron, she deduced – was offering his hand, took it and smiled.

"Hi."

Ron's sky blue eyes twinkled in a friendly fashion.

"Hey Sofia." He glanced at her face, and his smile faltered a tad, before he tried to regain it. His eyes did not twinkle anymore- they were confused, and he let go of her hand quickly.

Sofia tried to ignore this strange reaction, and turned to take Harry's hand. She looked up to meet his eyes as she had done with Ron. The two locked gaze and both gasped at the same time.

Sofia felt all the air exiting her body. She had _never _seen anyone with eyes that colour before… that was, not unless you counted looking in a mirror.

"Hermione" Harry's voice was a choked whisper.

"I know- coincidence, apparently." Hermione said quietly.

"But-" Harry coughed then, and asked very quietly, "I'm sorry Sofia- but what did you say your last name was?"

"Harry…" Hermione groaned, and Sofia arched an eyebrow.

"Snape- why?"

"Come on Sofia- lots more to show you! Let's go to your room, shall we?" Hermione said quickly, grabbing Sofia by the arm, and dragging her up a flight of stairs.

Sofia looked back, catching a glimpse of Harry's face.

She wished immediately that she hadn't.


	4. A Matter of Trust

**The Bonds of Blood**

**Chapter Four A Matter of Trust**

Sofia felt warmth wash over her as she stepped into the round room. It was decorated simply, most of the colours a warm crimson. She felt a sigh escape her. She could not decide if she was glad that the drapes and duvets were red instead of green…

She shook these thoughts from her head, and turned to Hermione, who was saying something.

"You'll be rooming with Lavender and Parvati- they're the other two seventh year Gryffindor girls."

Sofia nodded, looking around the empty room. Her luggage –what had been salvaged from the fire the death eaters lit- was at the foot of the bed nearest the window.

"Why do I get the window? Wouldn't one of the others…"

Hermione was already shaking her head. "That's what I always thought too- but _apparently_ there's a draft."

Sofia smiled and shook her head- oh, so Lavender and Parvati were _that _kind of girl, were they?

She went and sat on her bed, and Hermione stood near the end of it. "Right… I suppose I'll just leave you to unpack…" she said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Hermione… could you answer a few questions for me? It seems you're the only one who'll actually be any help." Sofia asked, and Hermione nodded, sitting next to her.

"I warn you- I'm not sure about quite a few things, so…"

"That's ok… first- why didn't you mention any last names when you were introducing me to Harry and Ron?"

Hermione settled herself, and chewed on her bottom lip for a second before answering. "Well… you know Harry?" Sofia nodded. "He's Harry Potter…"

Sofia's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Poor bloke…"

Hermione tried to hide her astonishment- not many would say 'poor bloke' about Harry. "Yes. That's why I didn't mention last names- Harry doesn't like being 'put out there', if you know what I mean."

Sofia nodded.

"Ok second... I was wondering… if you could tell me about my father."

Hermione averted her eyes.

"I think… that it would be best if you were left to make your own opinion of your Father."

Sofia nodded, but felt confused about the answer Hermione had given her.

But, as she thought later that night as she tried to ignore the gossiping whispers of Lavender and Parvati, she wouldn't have long to wait. Classes started in just two days.

As Hermione led Sofia away, Harry felt his knees tremble. He moved to collapse into the armchair nearest him.

_Snape… Snape has a daughter… and her eyes… No. it's a coincidence. Has to be._

"What the hell were you thinking Hermione?!" Ron's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to see Hermione and Ron (once again) yelling at each other.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to look after her Ron! What was I supposed to do?"

"Take down to the dungeons and dump her on the Slytherins' doorstep!"

"That's not where the sorting hat placed her!"

"The sorting hat's wrong then, isn't it?"

"Sofia is a Gryffindor, whether or not you chose to accept that. You don't even know her Ron."

"You can't tell me that after knowing her for two hours you trust her!"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Harry stood up.

"Hermione's right Ron. If there's one thing I've learnt from Snape, it's don't judge someone by their parents."

"Harry-" Ron walked forward and leaned closer to the raven headed young man. "You can't… this is Snape's kid, Harry- _Snape!_ Do really think that he hasn't been training her, teaching her? She's here to spy on you, for either Snape or You-Know-Who!"

"Ron-"

"No Harry. If you're going to trust this… _intruder_ over your best friend, then fine. I just hope _she_ watches your back, because I'm not doing it anymore." with that, Ron turned and stalked up the boy's staircase.

Harry groaned, and slumped back down onto the chair. Hermione came to sit on his lap, and he started playing idly with her hair.

"He hasn't been training Sofia, Harry. They barely know each other." Hermione said softly. Harry looked at her inquisitively. "Snape gave her up, to protect her. Her foster parents were killed in a death eater attack, and her birth Mother's dead."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'_Coincidence!' _he thought to himself. Aloud, he asked, "Do you trust her?"

Hermione was quiet. "I trust Sofia… until she gives me reason not to."

Harry felt bad when he could not stop himself thinking, 'Being Snape's daughter isn't enough for you?'


	5. Unwanted Memories

**The Bonds of Blood**

**Chapter Five Unwanted Memories**

Sofia woke early the next morning. All through the night she had been woken- nightmares of the attack invaded her thoughts. Even in her sleep, she was not free from the memories of that day. Her life had changed forever in just a few sentences.

MEMORY

_Sofia was sitting in the charms classroom of __Beauxbatons when Madam Maxime had gently knocked on the door. Professeur Blanc looked up from the blackboard where he was writing two sets of notes at once. "Madam Maxime? __Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider?" _

_The headmistress had stepped gracefully into the room (taking care to bend as she went through the doorframe). "Bonjour Adrien." She said, walking close to his desk, before speaking in a much quieter tone. "J'ai des nouvelles de Dumbledore"_

_Blanc looked to his class, flicked his wand at the board (which finished the notes it had been writing) and said curtly. "Veuillez finir les notes, puis vous pouvez commencer votre travail." He then turned back to Madam Maxime. "Bon, j'espère ?"_

_Maxime shook her head sadly. "J'ai peur pas. Je dois prendre Sofia."_

_I heard my name, as did my best friends, Adele, Daniel, and Zoë. They glanced at me, and I shrugged. I knew as much about all this as they did._

_Blanc looked horrified. "Pas Christopher et Alison!"_

_I looked up at my charms professors shout._

_Christopher and Alison… _

_Dad… Mum?_

_I stood up. "What's wrong?" I said, in my anxiety slipping into English. "What's happened to my parents?"_

_Madam Maxime glanced at Professeur Blanc, nodded, and took my arm, steering me gently out of the room. I could feel my peer's eyes on me as we left._

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news, Sofia."_

_I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. I knew then, that for one reason or another, my life was about to fall to pieces._

MEMORY ENDS

Sofia was brought forcibly back to the present when an alarm clock went off. She quickly swiped at her eyes, and turned over, listening to the sounds of her roommates dragging themselves from their beds.

"Lav, why do you insist on having the alarm on- even though it's a _Saturday_?" a tired voice asked.

"I told you Parv- if I get into a bad routine, then I'll never be able to get myself out of bed in the morning. Besides- it give us both time to get ready for the day."

"I suppose… but what about _her?_"

"What about her? It doesn't even seem as though she's awake."

"Well, should we wake her? It's the last quidditch match before Christmas after all."

"Well… I suppose so. Mione did ask us to keep an eye on her- I guess we'd better start somewhere."

Sofia just had time to close her eyes before her drapes were ripped open, letting the sunlight stream onto her face from the window to her left.

"Hmmm?" Sofia moaned, feigning sleepiness.

"Good morning!" said a girl happily. Sofia established her as the one with the alarm clock- Lavender. (The other girl still seemed asleep.)

"Umm… hi?" Sofia asked.

The other girl – Parvati – sat down on her bed with a shy smile. "Morning. Sorry about Lavender- she's a tad… insane."

Lavender poked her tongue out at the other girl, before turning back to Sofia.

"Well, anyway, hi. I'm Lavender, this is Parvati."

"Hi." Sofia said, chuckling inside. These two reminded her slightly of Adele and Zoë. In that, both pairs were slightly hyperactive.

"We were wondering- did you wanted to come to the quidditch match with us?" Parvati asked. She had a soft voice, big brown eyes, and was slightly shorter than average.

"It's between Ravenclaw and Slytherin- Harry's been really hyped about this match. If Ravenclaw wins, we get the lead for the House Cup, and if Slytherin wins, we still get the lead, but we also get to face them in the final!" Lavender said this all very quickly, tucking her shoulder length blonde hair behind a tanned ear, her grey-blue eyes sparkling happily.

Sofia sighed inwardly. God, they are so like Adele and Zoë…

Outwardly, she smiled. "Sure- I'd love to."

**Hope you enjoyed that, more coming soon.**

**And just so you know- I suck at French. Here is a ****ROUGH**** translation. (Which I'm not particularly sure of… :)**

_Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider? __**How can I help you?**_

_Bonjour Adrien __**Hello Adrien**_

_J'ai des nouvelles de Dumbledore __**I have news from Dumbledore**_

_Veuillez finir les notes, puis vous pouvez commencer votre travail. __**Please finish the notes, then you can begin your (home)work.**_

_Bon, j'espère? __**Good, I hope?**_

_J'ai peur pas. Je dois prendre Sofia __**I am afraid not. I must take Sofia.**_

_Pas Christopher et Alison! __**Not Christopher and Alison!**_


	6. Meetings

**The Bonds of Blood**

**Chapter Six Meetings**

The weekend had gone by quickly, and Sofia was sitting on the couch in the common room with Hermione and Harry. Ron had been avoiding them, although Sofia was not aware of it.

"So Sofia- had you ever been to Hogwarts before?" Harry asked, turning to her. He had been in a state of forced politeness ever since he had heard her last name.

Sofia shook her head. "No, this is the first time. I always met Father in Paris." The word 'Father' seemed alien on her tongue- untried and almost unwelcome.

Harry nodded jerkily.

"If you don't mind me asking- how close are you and… your Father?" he asked cautiously, moving closer on the couch.

"If you're worried about favouritism, don't. I've met him twice. Once on my eleventh birthday, where he asked that I attend school at Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts, and once when I was fifteen- and that time he spoke only to Mum and Dad."

Hermione smiled gently. "We're not worried about favouritism, are we Harry?" she prompted her boyfriend with a nudge. He hastily nodded. "I'm just curious, that's all."

Sofia sighed internally.

'_You're not the only one.'_

Sofia collapsed onto her bed on Sunday night, eyes staring unfocusedly at the roof.

She had met some more of her housemates at the quidditch match the previous day.

Sofia, Lavender, and Parvati had waited below the stands for a few minutes before a group of people had shown up. There was Ginny- who she immediately thought must be related to Ron, as they both had that same shock of orangey-red hair. She had been right, of course. Ginny was with a blonde haired girl, with a constantly surprised expression, despite that she seemed quite dazed. Sofia had not caught her name. There was Seamus, a blonde haired, comically accented boy (Irish), who had immediately grinned and given her a hug at their introduction. Dean Thomas, a cheerful boy with dark brown eyes and a quick smile saved her, pulling Seamus off her with one hand, holding out the other to shake. Behind the two jokesters had been another boy. He was a few inches taller than the other two boys were, but he seemed almost reserved. He had dark brown hair that fell slightly over his face- as if he was trying to hide his brown eyes. Sofia realised he hadn't spoken since the group had arrived. Parvati had noticed her looking at him, and had leaned towards her conversationally.

'That's Neville Longbottom,' she had said quietly. 'He's quite shy, but he's a sweetie. He's really good at Defence, and is probably the best in the school at Herbology- including Professor Sprout.'

Sofia had nodded, and Parvati had walked her over to him.

'Sofia, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville, this is Sofia…?' Parvati turned to her. 'You know, I'm not sure I got your last name.'

Sofia was spared from another strange reaction (such as Harry, Ron and Hermione's) as Lavender had rushed forward, insisting that they get a move on, or all the good seats would be taken.

Sofia sighed, and rolled over, shutting her eyes tightly. Only one more sleep.

Then she would meet her father for the third time.


	7. Apprehensions of a Master

**The Bonds of Blood**

**Chapter Seven Apprehensions of a Master**

Severus Snape walked briskly through the dungeons on a cold Sunday night in December. His face was paler than usual, and with every movement he made his stomach rebelled against him. He opened the door to his quarters, and rested against the cold oak. His façade slipped from him almost immediately. The calm, collected face transformed; a cloud of anxiety and worry washing over him. Severus collapsed down onto his couch (black leather) and pulled something from the pocket of his black robes.

The mask stared up at him mockingly, reminding him of his mistakes and (more importantly) the information he had acquired tonight. He snarled silently, flinging it away from him. He slowly leaned back, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

Severus hated his double role as spy, and tonight was a good a reason as any for this loathing. The Dark Lord had provided _entertainment_. He could still hear the screams of the muggles, the laughter of his fellow Death Eaters. He repressed a shudder, and moved on in his silent examination for the night. There was one thing that stood out in his mind, a moment from before the muggles arrived…

MEMORY

_The man walked around the circle, black robes streaming idly behind him as he twirled his wand with white, spidery hands._

"_I would like to say well done to those who successfully took out the Order of the Phoenix's representatives in Paris. It should be a nice little blow to Dumbledore's ego!" His voice was high and cold, as was his laugh. It raised the hairs on the back of Severus' neck._

_Some death eaters risked chuckling stupidly along with their Lord._

_The man whirled around, facing a particularly witless follower. "Crucio!" the unfortunate death eater yelled, collapsing to the ground and convulsing in agony. "Do you think it's funny, McGregor? Do find it funny that your worthless colleagues can't do a Simple!" he flicked his wand and McGregor screamed, "Little!" another scream, "JOB!" he let the spell go, and McGregor lay still and silent at his feet. He had passed out. Voldemort turned from him in disgust, moving his livid crimson eyes around the group. "You are all pathetic. I ask you to kill one family of blood traitors and mudbloods, just one! And you cannot. I ask you- what self respecting Death Eater attacks a family… and leaves the child alive?"_

_One Death Eater stepped forward, trembling slightly. "M-my Lord… the girl was at school- Beauxbatons, w-we believe. We could not have possibly-" Voldemort striding towards him, and grabbing a fistful of his followers' robes cut him short. "Could not have what, Mortler? You are a Death Eater. You do what I tell you to do- possible or not. Is this clear?"_

_Mortler nodded, and Voldemort threw him to the ground before turning to face the others. "At the risk of sounding cliché my friends, I want this girl- dead or alive."_

MEMORY ENDS

Severus sighed, and rose to his feet. A drink was just what he needed to try to calm his anxiety.

'_It could not be them… Albus does not know about Sofia, and Christopher and Alison are not involved in the Order… Sofia is fine.'_

Severus kept telling himself this- but neither the knowledge that his daughter was safe, nor the whiskey, was any help.

Sofia woke early on Monday morning, nerves eating at her insides.

'_Today's the day'_ she thought _'today, I see my Father'_

With this thought branded on her mind, she slipped out of bed, showered quickly, and dressed in her new uniform. It felt strange to wear black instead of blue, and she had a touch of trouble with her tie (weren't they for boys?) but soon she was ready. She quickly brushed her short raven hair, made sure she looked presentable, and left the room just as Lavender's alarm went off.

'_Must be seven o'clock then' _Sofia thought, quietly shutting the door before walking down the stairs to the common room.

She crossed the room, and sat on the window seat looking out over the grounds. The sun was low in the sky, lighting the mist swirling at the edge of the forbidden forest and over the lake. She could make out the hoops of the quidditch pitch to the right.

There was a THUMP from the boy's staircase, and a quiet sigh of "not again."

Sofia turned to see Neville Longbottom sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, one shoe half of his foot, the other lying beside him.

"Um… are you alright?" Sofia asked, pushing herself off the seat and moving to kneel by him.

"Oh, yeah; I'm fine thanks, Sofia." Neville pushed himself up, grabbing his shoe as he went.

"You sure? You just fell down a flight of stairs."

Neville blushed. "Um, yes well- I've had practise."

Sofia smiled; knowing of his supposed klutziness. "It's that bad?"

Neville smiled, although he was still somewhat pink cheeked. "It's that bad. I make it my business to greet the ground on a regular basis."

Sofia grinned. "I have a friend much like that- only Zoë walks into people, walls, people, doors, and people!"

Neville smiled. "Good to know I'm not the only one."

"Only what Neville?" a voice came from the staircase, and Ron appeared. He caught sight of Sofia, and scowled.

"Sofia was just telling me that she knows someone almost as clumsy as I am" Neville started to say, but Ron had already crossed the room, and slammed the portrait hole shut on his way out. In the silence left, they could hear the Fat Lady shrieking. "I never! In all my years- come back here and apologize, you... you... brute!"

Neville and Sofia looked at each other. "Did you do something…?" Neville asked. Sofia shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know… I've barely spoken two words to the guy!"

Neville shook his head. "Maybe he and Hermione had another fight."

"Do they fight often?" Sofia asked curiously.

"You have no idea," said a new voice.

Sofia and Neville turned to see Harry and Hermione coming out from behind one of the portraits of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Morning you two," Hermione said cheerfully. "And Ron and I do not 'fight': we debate."

Neville and Harry looked at each other, and promptly burst out laughing. Sofia raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who shrugged.

"S-sorry Hermione… but the words 'Ron' and 'debate' just don't go together" Harry chuckled. Hermione shook her head, and led the way out of the portrait hole. She was almost _skipping_.

"What's she so happy about?" Sofia asked Harry, and he grinned in response.

"Sofia- it's the last week until Christmas holidays- what's not to be happy about!?"

Sofia smiled.

'_What's not to be happy about indeed…'_


	8. Classes and Choices

**The Bonds of Blood**

**Chapter Eight Classes and Choices**

Sofia entered the great hall right behind Hermione and Harry (who were holding hands). She stared around in awe, as she was sure she would every time she entered this room. When she had first gone to breakfast with Lavender and Parvati, she had spent the entire time looking around her, completely ignoring her toast. Now, even though she knew what the room held, she could not help but gaze around her- at the four house tables, spread out below the teachers' one. At the rafters which held the odd owl resting after delivering mail and (of course) the magnificent ceiling, which was according to Hogwarts: a History (not to mention Hermione) charmed to copy the sky outside.

She sat next to Neville, across from Hermione and Harry. Ginny and Dean were to their left, Lavender and Parvati were talking to a girl that looked exactly like Parvati (only she wore black robes with blue cuffs and border), and Seamus was chatting to a younger boy with mousy hair and face, who seemed to be talking at fifty miles an hour.

She stared up at the teachers table, and was once again disappointedly relieved when she did not see her Father. She saw the stern looking witch that had taken her to Dumbledore's office (Professor McGonagall, she remembered) and the large (very large) man who had sometimes been seen around Beauxbatons, talking to a blushing and/or giggling Madam Maxime. Which Adele had often said was 'just plain strange'.

Sofia drew her gaze away from her surroundings, and to her empty bowl. Her stomach growled, and she began to spoon scrambled eggs onto her plate.

Severus had decided last night (in his slightly tipsy state) that it was time he visited Sofia. He had not seen her since the Dark Lord rose, nearly three years ago. He had rushed to Christopher and Alison's, straight after his first meeting with the Dark Lord.

MEMORY

_Severus could feel his heart thudding against his chest as he apperated away. He appeared at his house in Spinners end. He rushed inside, mentally checking that the wards had not been tampered with, and that everything was as it should be. He quickly removed his death eater robes, and hid them and his mask in a drawer, which was spelled to open only when he touched it. He then went outside, apperating to the outskirts of Paris. A two-story chalet was before him, one of many small homes in the area. Trees and a garden surrounded the residence, although it was not visible at one o'clock in the morning. He looked around to ensure that no one had seen him, before making his way to the front door. He pressed the doorbell, and waited, occasionally glancing around him, and through the glazed window built into the door. After a few minutes, a man appeared, and opened the door a crack. He had dark hair, and sleepy brown eyes. Seeing Severus, he opened the door wider. "Severus? What are you-?"_

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news, Christopher."_

_Christopher took in his ragged appearance and serious eyes, and nodded, stepping back to allow Severus into his home. _

"_Alison will need to hear this." Severus said, following the other man into the lounge. It was a typical home, warm and loving. He noticed a family photo, and felt a pang as he recognized a pair of dazzling emerald eyes._

_It was everything he did not know, and everything he wanted for Sofia._

"_I'll just go and wake her then…" said Christopher, but a woman entering the room stopped him. She was dressed in a light blue dressing gown, her light blonde hair falling in messy waves to her shoulders, and drowsy cerulean eyes peering out from behind spectacles._

"_Severus!" Alison said, obviously surprised. She shut the door, not noticing that it did not catch. _

"_Good morning Alison." Severus said, smiling tightly. They had gone to school together, when he was very young. "I'm afraid I'm not here on a social call."_

"_Oh?" Alison asked, sitting next to her husband on the loveseat and clasping his hand._

"_I have some extremely bad news…" he explained, "Voldemort has risen again."_

_A brief hush fell over the two, and Severus began explaining what he knew, leaving out his recent meeting with the villain._

_He decided to ignore the bare feet peeking out from the crack below the door._

"_I'm guessing that you wanted to warn us?" Christopher asked, and Severus nodded._

"_Because Alison is a Muggle-born, and you're a half-blood, I think that you may be targeted. Sofia may be targeted."_

_Alison and Christopher nodded in understanding._

"_Should we tell her?" Alison asked, looking at Christopher worriedly._

"_I don't think there's any need." Severus said, chuckling internally._

"_You're sure?" Christopher asked, glancing at Alison. "We prefer to be honest with Sofia… the only thing we kept from her was her being adopted- and even then we told her when she was ten…"_

"_I'm positive. Let her be a normal teenager- she need not be worrying about this. She should be waiting anxiously for her fellow Beauxbatons students to return, after all."_

_Christopher and Alison agreed, and Severus stood._

"_I believe it's time I returned to Hogwarts." He said making sure Sofia would be able to hear him. He heard some hurried footsteps, and almost smiled._

_Alison and Christopher also stood, and walked him to the entranceway._

"_You're sure you won't stay and have a cuppa Severus?" Alison asked._

_Severus shook his head. "Thank you, but no. Besides…"_

_He glanced up quickly, and met his daughter's eyes._

_She froze in her space, sitting below the balcony, eyes on her Father._

"_I think it is time we were all in bed."_

_He looked back to Alison, and she smiled, knowing that his last remark had not been directed at her or her husband._

"_Yes, it is." She said, and Severus bade them goodnight, before letting himself out. _

_As he closed the door, he glanced up to where Sofia had been sitting. He caught a glimpse of pale feet, and light green pyjamas, before she had crawled out of sight._

_Severus paused again at the gate, and looked up at the window he knew to be his daughters._

"_Be safe, Sofia."_

_He turned, and with a whisper of robes, and a faint 'crack' the street was empty._

MEMORY ENDS

Sofia looked up as someone placed a piece of parchment next to her plate. Professor McGonagall- her head of house- stood there, giving a thin-lipped smile.

"Good morning Professor." Sofia said, wiping her hands on a napkin and picking up the parchment.

"And to you, Miss Snape." Professor McGonagall said quietly. "That is your timetable- I have ensured that you have a fellow Gryffindor in all of your classes- if you are unsure of how to get to any class, simply ask myself or either Miss Granger or Mr Potter. Good day to you."

Sofia watched McGonagall go with a slightly surprised expression.

"Dear Merlin, there's a Professor Blanc here as well." She said, and Hermione Harry and Neville shared a confused look.

"Professor Blanc?" Hermione asked, and Sofia nodded, turning to her. "Yeah. He was my charms teacher back at Beauxbatons- _very_ strict, not someone you wanted to cross, but he had a nice streak that he'd let out occasionally."

Neville smiled. "Sounds like a mixture of my Gran and McGonagall."

Harry and Hermione laughed, and Sofia smiled.

"So what classes are you taking Sofia?" Hermione asked, and Sofia looked at her timetable.

"Hmm… let's see…Advanced Defence and Potions, and normal Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. For my options, I have Divination, Muggle Studies, and Healing."

Hermione asked if she could see, and Sofia handed over her timetable. Hermione scanned the piece of parchment quickly.

"Oh good, you've got Potions, Transfiguration with Harry and I. Healing and Defence with Neville, me and Harry. I think you and Neville will be in the same Herbology class, and you'll have Divination with Harry, Lavender, and Parvati."

"Cool; but what about Muggle Studies? Is there anyone with me in that?" Sofia asked, taking back her timetable.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think anyone in our year in Gryffindor does it. Sorry."

Sofia waved it off. "S'ok. I can deal with one class away from you guys- you'll probably be getting sick of me by then anyway!" Sofia laughed, and glanced at her timetable again.

Her stomach clenched, and she inhaled sharply.

"Sofia? You ok?" Neville asked, tapping her shoulder when she did not answer.

"Sofia?"

She looked up, and smiled shakily.

"I'm fine. We've just got Potions first."

Neville snorted. "Oh, you've heard about Professor Snape then. Don't worry, with Harry in the room you'll be safe, just try not to blow anything up, or he'll refer you to me."

Sofia glanced at the table, and Neville suddenly jumped, his face screwed up in pain. "Ow- Harry what on earth?"

"Don't mind Neville Sofia," Hermione said kindly. "He just doesn't like Potions very much." Sofia nodded, and Neville smiled at her, glancing at Harry confusedly. Harry shook his head and mouthed 'later', and silence fell over the three.

Sofia did not care if Neville hated potions…she still felt as though she had been kicked in the gut.


	9. Mistake

**The Bonds of Blood**

**Chapter Nine Mistake**

Severus Snape was in a bad mood. He had had a wonderful three hours sleep, after worrying all night about what Voldemort was up to, and how Sofia was faring. When he finally fell asleep, it was nearly five in the morning. His alarm had not gone off, so he had dragged himself out of bed at the murderous time of eight o'clock. Classes started at twenty past. He had showered quickly, and (having missed breakfast) asked a house elf to bring him some eggs. The house elf had quivered and said that all the eggs were gone: something to do with Peeves, a wooden spoon, and kitchen cricket. So, snarling, he had left his quarters at quarter past eight, stomach empty, and simply wishing he could crawl back into bed. It was days like this one that could end up giving him a nervous breakdown.

He had _no idea._

Sofia followed Hermione into the Potions classroom, her heart pounding a tattoo against her ribcage. She felt almost sick with nerves. How would he react? Would he recognise her? Did he even know she was here?

Sofia took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down.

'_Behave' _she told the gnomes in her stomach (who were currently catching and eating the metaphorical butterflies), and sat next to Hermione, two rows from the front. Harry sat in front of them, and he turned around to face them.

"Hey… you ok Sofia?" he asked.

She was very pale, and a few beads of sweat were visible on her forehead.

"Yeah- I'm… I'm bloody nervous." She whispered, and Harry smiled comfortingly. He patted her hand. "Don't worry- it'll be fine."

"Yeah- everything will work out Sofia." Hermione said, setting up her workspace.

A curly haired boy sat next to Harry, and he gave one last pat to her hand before turning to the boy with a cheerful "Hey Ernie."

Sofia looked at Hermione, and she too began to set up her workstation. She had just put her ink and quills on the desk when the door slammed open, and a tall, pale man entered the room briskly. He did not look at her. In fact, he did not look at anyone, simply stalked to the front of the room, and sat behind his desk. This was him. Professor Snape.

Her father.

His eyes were tired and glaring as they started down the role, ticking off each name on a piece of parchment as he went.

"Hermione Granger"

"Present"

_Tick_

"Daphne Greengrass"

"Present"

_Tick_

"Ernie MacMillan"

"Present"

_Tick_

"Draco Malfoy"

"Present, Sir."

_Tick_

Sofia glanced over to the pale, flaxen haired boy, before turning back to the front.

"Theodore Nott"

"Present"

_Tick_

"Harry Potter"

He said it with such loathing that Sofia almost winced, but Harry answered coolly

"Present."

_Tick_

"Sofia Sna-"

Snape's face paled, and his wrist jerked, knocking over the inkwell. It clattered to the ground, echoing in the silence.

He stared at the name before him.

_A mistake, a mistake, surely, it's a mistake…_

Severus Snape looked up, for the first time unsure as what to say in his classroom. Her green eyes met his, and he felt his chest tighten.

'_Sofia… why is she here? Christopher and Alison… no. it's not possible.'_

He remembered those chilling words from the previous night.

_What self respecting Death Eater attacks a family… and leaves the child alive?_

_You do what I tell you to do- possible or not._

He was still staring in shock. The silence grew with every second- the students were glancing at each other, confused. Some were turning in their seats to look at this new girl, who had rendered their Professor speechless. He had to do something. He cleared his throat, and tried again.

"Sofia Snape."

Sofia could see her Father's mind working, trying to figure out why, exactly, his daughter was sitting before him, bashfully meeting his eyes. His eyes snapped back into focus after a minute or so, and he cleared his throat.

"Sofia Snape."

Sofia felt her hands clench into fists.

"Here, Sir."

_Tick_


End file.
